Sentimental Fool
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: A quick one shot featuring the good doctor and a jazz clasic.


**I do not own Star Trek!!!!!!!!!! I'm just a hopeless romantic.**

*****************************************************************

Sentimental Fool

"Damnit Jim, I'm a doctor not a ballroom dancer!" Bones cursed loudly inciting those around him to laughter.

Captain _Party Animal_ Kirk had decided that the Enterprise was in much need of an event to celebrate his new commission as well as their survival against Nero and his insane attack. The ship's Dining Hall had been transformed to mirror Earth's Cotton Club. Everyone had been required to dress accordingly and above all else have fun, "Captain's orders!"

Jim made his way around the room, slapping backs and resisting the urge to pat the lovely behinds scattered throughout the room. Bones escaped to the bar and partook of the momentary lift on the alcoholic beverage ban, "Jack straight, no chaser!" He slammed the drink back and felt a momentary surge of adrenaline.

"I see you wasted no time getting that first drink. Dirty martini extra olives, please." Lt. Uhura settled into the stool beside him. "The olives are my favorite part."

Bones found he was unable to speak for a moment. She was positively radiant. Her hair was free from its standard ponytail this evening. Loose, with waves cascading down her back. Her eyes were smoky and full of mischief. He made a mental note to express his gratitude to God later for the divine creation of the female form. Bones could not imagine a dress being shorter than the standard Federation issued uniform for women, but somehow Uhura had found one.

"Lt. Uhura you are definitely a sight for these sad old eyes tonight." He saw the corners of her mouth turn up in a grin.

"Nyota." It was a breathless whisper. Surely she wasn't feeling the effects of her drink already. She ordered another drink for them both. Before he could ask about the green goblin she interrupted, "Who meditates when you can relax like this." She was shipping her drink slowly and Bones was ordering a third.

When the music started, tension found its way back into Bones' body. He considered ordering another drink and retiring for the evening. Then he felt a warm hand encircle his own, "Dance with me. It's been too long since I've been on the floor."

"I'm a doctor, not a…" Uhura's finger ended his statement.

"You're a man. I'm a woman. Now dance."

They meandered their way through the crowd to the middle of the floor. She stopped and flashed a mischievous grin. The music changed to a slower more soulful melody. He recognized it immediately and from the look in Uhura's eyes she did as well, Ellington and Coltrane's "In a Sentimental Mood.

The piano, followed by the saxophone was like a warm brandy on a cold winter's night. Instinct carried him through the next moves. He wrapped his arm around Uhura's waist and guided her body closer to his. Their steps were as flawless as the next movement. The scent of jasmine enveloped him along with a pang of jealousy. Bones hadn't held a woman like this since his wife. Uhura's fingers were playing Ellington's notes lightly on the nape of his neck. She buried her face in the side of his neck and the gentleness of her lips sent chills down his spine. Did she make that Vulcan feel the same way? The pace of the song changed and so did their steps. He loosened his grip and distanced his body from her heat. Uhura moved in closer as a response. All night, he wanted to stay like this all night; there were the keys on his neck again. It was bliss, until he felt the hand rest firmly on his shoulder.

"Excuse me Dr. McCoy. I believe the proper phrase would be may I cut in?"

Rigid as ever, the oversized elf stood waiting patiently for Bones to move. He released his dance partner and left the floor. Another drink would be good, but suddenly he no longer had the desire to stay. He threw a last glance to the floor and met those dark smoldering eyes again. If Bones hadn't been drinking, he would have believed he saw a hint of disappointment.

McCoy waited until he heard the doors of his quarters close behind him. He loosened his tie, found his favorite flask, and collapsed at his desk. "Computer play program 16." Soon Ellington and Coltrane filled the air around him. He closed his eyes and imagined that she was there, and when the song ended, "Computer repeat program." Yes, McCoy was a sentimental fool.


End file.
